


Hoodie

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy!Stell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: Stell and Sejun shares the same green hoodie. Lets find out why.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase, Stell/Sejun, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Kudos: 19





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellJun Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StellJun+Warriors).



> Hope you enjoy, StellJun warriors!

SB19 got their 1 week off approved by the management. Kaya naman napagesisyonan ng mga Ajero na magbakasyon sa Bulacan. It didn't took them long when they arrived. After an hour, they are welcomed by a massive feast and familiar faces. 

Stell was then invited by his cousins, uncles and his father to be seated with them. Liquors are on. Catching up with the family was the best part, Stell thought. He misses this, just being himself without any facade on. Not until one of his uncle started throwing questions.

"Oh Lester. Kumusta naman sa maynila? Nakikita kita sa TV ha, sikat na sikat na grupo nyo."

"Hehehe di naman po tito. Ganun pa din po. Di naman po sikat, may nakakakilala lang. Malayo pa kami sa ganung posisyon." Napakamot nalang si Stell ng ulo. Unti-unting nahihiya si Stell dahil di padin sya sanay sa atensyon, given the fact that he's a performer, attention from the fans and family is way different. "Naku tito, wag na ako pag-usapan natin, ako padin to si Lester hahaha."

"Malokong bata padin haha. Mabuti yan wag magbabago ah?" Stell's uncle patted his head and gave him a warm smile. Stell smiled back pero nawala din ito nung biglang nagtanong ang kanyang pamangkin na di nya alam san nanggaling.

"Tito tito, ang init init bakit ka nakajacket? Di ka naiinitan?" Stell was taken aback and quickly pulled the drawstring to close the opening and hid his neck.

"Uh.. u-uh kasi sabi ng derma bawal ako maarawan.. Sayang yung pampaputi hehe. Ikaw talagang bata ka pumasok ka nga dun, wag ka dito bawal bata! Hahaha." Ginulo ni Stell ang buhok ng bata at pinilit ito pumasok sa loob. Nung nakapasok na ay saka nya naalala kung bakit...

FLASHBACK

"So Sej, paano? 1 week off.." Stell and Sejun are both at the dorm, specifically their room. The 3 other members are still on the company, packing some stuffs to be taken home or maybe eating somewhere because they are out for so long now.

"1 week is too long Stell.. I can stay here if you're staying.. you know." They are sitting in front of each other in bed, crossed feet. Sejun reached for Stell's hand. "Don't wanna be away from you that long."

"Kung pwede lang e.. pero sabi kasi ni mama uwi daw kami Bulacan.. Isama nalang kita?" Stell looked at Sejun with loving eyes and held his hand, intertwining them.

"Kasya ba ako sa bag mo? Haaay. Stell, don't want to go home.." Sejun leaned, resting his forehead on Stell's broad shoulder. "Can't function well without you." He muttered before encircling his arms around Stell. 

"O.A Sejunnie, kaya mo yan. Para din di ka magsawa sakin, almost 5 years na tayo magkasama, di ka nagsasawa sa pagmumukha ko?" Stell caressed Sejun's hair. Soft, Stell thought. 

"I would never. Sino ba magsasawa sa magandang mukha? Tell me Stell." Sejun lifted his head, their face just inches away. "I would never get tired of that face. Mas gusto ko pa yan lagi makita everyday than anyone or anything else. Never magsasawa."

Their eyes are now locked with each other. "Weh? Totoo? Mas maganda kaya face mo." Sejun eyes crinkled and smiled, showing his braces and dimples. Di napigilan ni Stell so he kissed Sejun's eyes, nose and last, lips. He lingered before placing a soft kiss. Sejun didn't budged and just let his man do what he wants. After a good second, Stell pulled away. "Sorry, ikaw kasi e, sinimulan mo 'ko e mas maganda k-"

Stell was cutted when Sejun aggressively threw his self to Stell, kissing him with more want this time. Stell was about to fall back but Sejun held him on his waist, supporting him. Sejun softly nibbled Stell's lower lip, like wanting it to get numb. Stell obliged, opening his mouth welcoming Sejun. Sejun inserted his tongue, moving around Stell's mouth. When their tongues met, Sejun alternately sucked and bit Stell's tongue. Stell groaned in his mouth. "S-sej slow d-down ahh."

"Sorry Stell, just thinking of being away from you makes me want to do everything." Sejun attached his lips to Stell's jaw, living lovemarks everywhere until he reached Stell's sensitive part on his neck. He sucked a spot hard then bit after, causing a visible mark. He did it everywhere on Stell's neck, as if marking his territory. Stell is his.

"S-sej... u-uh wag masyado.. I'm with my f-fam, baka makita.." Sejun was satisfied and licked a strip up to Stell's lips again. 

"Just marking you mine. Mahirap na, probinsya yun, makaattract ka pa dun sa ganda mo.. and just think of it as a... remembrance. Look mo sa mirror and you will remember what we're about to do now.. " Sejun chuckled before locking Stell into a tight embrace. "And baunin mo yung green hoodie ko. Want ko suot mo yun so you can hide that too, okay?"

"Under na under ako sayo Nase ah, pero opo, ano pa magagawa ko? Andami mo nilagay loko ka." Stell playfully hitted Sejun's arm but gently caressed it too after, then returned to hugging Sejun.

"Gusto mo quits? Do the same or do more. Think of it Stell, 1 week mo 'ko di makikita.. means? No kisses... and no..."

"I love you so much Sej." And that's where Stell broke all his control and dominated Sejun the whole night.

END OF FLASHBACK

Stell was taken back to his senses when his father tapped his shoulder. And that's where Stell blushed hard remembering the feeling that day. Loko ka talaga Sejun pero mahal kita..


End file.
